ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek - Where No One Has Gone Before
(hardback) (paperback) |Pages=207 (hardback) 256 (paperback) |ISBN=0671511491 (hardback) ISBN 0671002066 (paperback) }} Star Trek - Where No One Has Gone Before is a reference book published by Pocket Books that provides an extensive "History in Pictures" for the Star Trek franchise. The text accompanying the pictures was written by J.M. Dillard. It also includes two essays by Isaac Asimov and contributions from a number of other Star Trek reference book authors, including Terry J. Erdmann. The paperback release featured additional information, including coverage of Star Trek: Voyager, which was launched after the release of the hardback. Considerable amounts of the texts of the first edition were based upon, or lifted from the copy Susan Sackett had authored for the [[Undeveloped novels and reference books#Star_Trek: The First 25 Years|canceled Star Trek: The First 25 Years]] book project, three years earlier. Lamented Sackett, "''An extensive amount of the copy was taken from my manuscript (which Paramount owned outright, since I was paid as a writer for hire). When I learned of the proposed book, I contacted Pocket Books, and they hastily cut me a small check and added my name on the front page in the first space under 'Additional Material by ". (Inside Trek: My Secret Life with Star Trek Creator Gene Roddenberry, p. 190) Summary ;From the book jacket (paperback edition): :"Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]].'' :Her five-year mission: To explore strange, new worlds; To seek out new life and new civilizations; To boldly go where no man has gone before..." :These words, first spoken on television on September 8, 1966, gave the world its first glimpse of Gene Roddenberry's vision of the future. Since that day nearly thirty years ago, ''Star Trek has become the most incredible collaborative effort ever seen in motion pictures, television, and publishing – a phenomenon that has inspired seven movies, four television series, and a line of bestselling books. Star Trek s popularity is astounding; nearly fifty percent of the American public identify themselves as Star Trek fans.'' :To celebrate ''Star Trek s heroic future vision for humanity, Pocket Books is pleased to present the updated, full-color, illustrated history of the Star Trek phenomenon: Where No One Has Gone Before: A History in Pictures. From the genesis of The Original Series to the short-lived animated series, to the aborted second television series in the late 1970s, to Star Trek s resurgence in the movies and an incredible three more hit television shows, this is the complete Star Trek story – an epic tale that now spans thirty years.'' :With more than thirty pages of new material, ''Where No One Has Gone Before is the ultimate collector's edition and features personal accounts, anecdotes, and full-color photographs from the actors, fans, and backstage professionals who helped make the show so incredibly popular.'' :The entertaining and informative text provides a behind-the-scenes glimpse of the world of ''Star Trek and includes essays by the master of science fiction and science fact, the late Dr. Isaac Asimov. The photo selection is the result of an exhaustive, national search for the best in Star Trek photography.'' :Where No One Has Gone Before is a book for all ''Star Trek fans, from the most loyal enthusiast to the casual viewer – anyone who has marveled at adventures that continue to transport us all to the final frontier.'' Background information Cover gallery File:Where No One Has Gone Before 3.jpg|Hardback cover, TOS version File:Where No One Has Gone Before Cover.jpg|Paperback cover Where No One Has Gone Before